The invention relates to a fuel distributor for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines of the type defined hereinafter.
In a known fuel distributor of this type (German Patent Document 37 30 571 A1), the electromagnetically actuated fuel injection valves, axially inserted into receiving bores, are fixed to the valve carrier by means of a contact strip, which fits in the form of a hood over the part of the fuel injection valve protruding from the receiving bore and its detent protrusions engage corresponding detent recesses in the valve carrier. By means of this contact strip, which simultaneously provides electrical contact of the fuel injection valves, the fuel injection valves are positionally fixed in both the axial and radial directions.
However, tolerance problems between electrical plug prongs in the fuel injection valve and electrical prong outlets in the contact strip may cause a certain amount of twisting of the fuel injection valves during assembly; as a result, the fuel injection valves may not maintain their assigned alignment in the receiving bore, so that the geometry of the fuel stream produced is undesirably altered.